X Rated
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: After meeting at an erotic night club, Kanda and Allen are finally having a real date. Kanda is still miffed by their age differences but Allen is out to show him that age is just a number. Sequel to Simply Seductive!


Title: X-Rated

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda (AreKan)

Rating: MA

Warnings: AU, yaoi, SMUT, PWP, man x man, language, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd (if that's a word…).

Genre: AU, adult, slice of life, general

Disclaimer: Aw…I don't own the manga/anime…

Summary: After meeting at an erotic night club, Kanda and Allen are finally having a _real_ date. Kanda is still miffed by their age differences but Allen is out to show him that age is just a number. Sequel to Simply Seductive!

A/N: ya'll wanted smut? Well here you go! It's an all smexy, one on one, seme!Allen x uke!Kanda hotness written for your viewing pleasure! Kink and all cause I'm such a nice person~ _Happy birthday Allen Walker-sama! Merry Christmas and have a wonderful new year everyone~!_

Please do enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dating a younger guy still felt…weird.<p>

Kanda still couldn't believe how old the moyashi was. He was sure the guy was at least twenty-six by the way he looked but he was shocked to find out that he was a junior in collage, only twenty years old. Sure it was only a three years difference but it wounded his pride. The guy was that young and he looked way older than him, talk about fast developing beansprouts. He gave a sigh and slipped into a tight fitting black faded jeans. Right now, he was in the process of getting himself ready for a date.

Lenalee's wedding was two months ago and since then he had been in contact with Allen. They talked almost every night and texted practically every minute, even when Allen was supposed to be in class. It made them seemed like lovebirds, but they weren't. He wouldn't call what they had love at first sight. No it was purely just lust or so he kept telling himself. He didn't want to admit that he was falling for Allen; if he did his pride wouldn't live it down.

He had so much that he'd put a peacock to shame.

There was a low hum and he looked at his phone. He just got a text from Allen and he opened it to see what he sent.

_Hey babz u ready? I'm leavin out now. C u in 10 k._

_Luv ya Allen :*_

Kanda wrote a simple reply and then stuffed his smart phone in his pocket. He then yanked his stretch long-sleeved blue v-neck shirt over his head and then a grabbed up his black jacket, heading straight for the door. On the way out he picked up his wallet and stuffed it in his back pocket.

There was a series of beeps outside and he was fairly sure it was Allen. He looked at his watch and saw that only five minutes passed since he received his text. _'He's quick.'_ He locked the door behind him and made his way down the steps of his apartment towards where Allen was parked. He was standing by his red carola on the passenger side with his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Hey babe," Allen had on an expression that could only be described as _extremely sexy_. He pulled Kanda into his arms and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Miss you."

Kanda blushed despite himself. Allen was very affectionate, even in public.

"Didn't we see each other two days ago?" he said in an attempted annoyed tone.

"Yeah," Allen began kissing along his cheek and jaw. "But two days is such a _long_ time, ya kno'."

Kanda tried to pull away from Allen's grasps but a light bite on his collar bone had his knees weak. _'Damn he's attacking my weak point.'_

"Oi Moyashi choose, its either you wanna fuck or you wanna go out," he wanted to pull away but at the same time he didn't.

A smirk crossed Allen's lips and he pulled back after leaving one last bite on Kanda's neck. "Frankly I'd love to do both," he took Kanda's chin in his hand and placed a kiss on his lips. "But for now we'll have a bit of fun in the clubs before we head back here for my type of fun."

"Clubs?" Kanda questioned. He didn't know where they were going to go. As old as he was, he was still inexperienced in dating. He hadn't been on a proper date since high school and even then the dates somehow got screwed over. Half of the time he swore he had the worst luck when it came to dating so he just stopped. Cause it was a hassle.

His luck was the same even with Allen. They barely had time to meet because of his job and Allen had school along with his part time job. Also when they meet it's only for a few hours and all they do in that time was have sex. Their relationship was already on dire constraints and they had only been going out for two months.

Allen grinned and it made Kanda forget all the bad signs…_almost_. "Yeah," he opened the door for Kanda and walked over to the driver's side. "I'm taking you to Club Seven Sins. I frequent there a lot and it's a cool place to hang. Plus the food and music are awesome."

Kanda got in the car and shut the door. "I can't dance."

Allen chuckled. "Really? No problem, I can teach you," he started the engine and pulled off the curb. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

AKAKAKAKAKAK

'_This is not fun,'_ Kanda thought. He continued glaring at the girl who was dancing with _his _boyfriend. The girl was clinging onto Allen as they moved to the beat of the music. He was tempted to yank the whore away from Allen and that desire was rising by the minute when the girl leaned in to rub her oversized rack against Allen's chest.

That was it. He was so fucking pissed off.

"Hey hot stuff, here by yourself?"

Kanda looked up to glare at the fucker who tried to talk to him. His voice seemed so familiar. He internally groaned when he saw the raven haired man in front of him. Why the hell was one of his co-workers here?

"Reaper, get lost," he replied through gritted teeth.

A smiled crossed Reaper's face and his emerald eyes glowed playfully. "Harsh as ever," he took a seat at the bar counter beside Kanda despite being told to piss off. "But that's one of your more attractive qualities." He leaned closer to whisper in Kanda's ear. "I like it when my prey puts up a challenge."

Kanda rolled his eyes. Reaper was a fucking pervert.

"Hmm what's this? You'll usually have a snide reply ready," Reaper noticed when Kanda didn't say anything back. "So what's on your mind?" He followed his trail of sight, seeing him glare at a couple dancing. _'He's jealous?'_ A smirk crossed his lips at the thought. _"But of who?'_ He eyed the two persons dancing.

The more natural thing would be for Kanda to be jealous of the guy dancing with the girl, but this was Kanda. He was way hotter than that chick so it must mean that the guy was his. He smirked. _'How interesting.'_

He took a seat beside Kanda and leaned into his personal space. "So love how about forgetting Romeo over there. He seems to be having fun without you."

Kanda didn't want to admit it but Reaper was right. Allen seemed to be having fun while he was there brooding. _'This date sucks.'_ He ordered a shot of tequila and chugged it down in one gulp and then after that it was the Chem X special. Soon, he was drinking glass after glass of various hard liquor.

"Whoa there love, easy on the hard liquor," Reaper began when Kanda's face started to get a little red. "Don't want to get drunk now do we?"

"Shaddup!" Kanda complained. He was already bordering on being drunk and was stopping anytime soon. "Let me drink." He was about to bring his cup to his lips only to have it snatched from his grasps. "Oi who's the wise guy?"

"I think you've had enough, Kanda," Allen had a smile on his face but it was clear that he was pissed off at Reaper's presence.

Kanda pouted and turned away from Allen. "Why'd ya care ya cheater!"

Allen blinked. "Cheater?"

"Yeah!" Kanda nodded. "Ya left me here an' went off wit sum bimbo."

"Eh?" Allen shook his head. "You said you were fine with me dancing with her." He smiled slightly; knowing that Kanda was jealous made him happy. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah but…you wanted to come here so…" Kanda's cheek was blood red and it looked so delicious Allen wanted to take a bite.

He wasn't the only one. Reaper looked like he would jump Kanda right then and there, but Allen made sure to step between them. If that guy was bold enough to mess with _his_ lover he wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place.

"It's ok, we can leave now," Allen replied. "You don't seem like the party type. I'm sorry I dragged you out here."

Kanda's blush darkened and Allen knew then and there that Kanda was piss drunk. That only meant one thing. He needed to get him out there before things got _really _out of hand, and things have a way of getting out of hand with Kanda involved. So the safest bet would be to get Kanda out of there before any perverts caught wind of his weakness.

Unfortunately for him Reaper caught wind of it. "Stop being such a party pooper," he had a smirk on his face. "Kanda doesn't want to leave so just lay off ne?"

"And who are you?" Allen was trying hard not to lose his cool. When it came to Kanda he was a jealous wreck.

Reaper's smirk widened. "I'm Kanda's co-worker."

Allen internally cursed. Just his fucking luck. "Well Mr. Co-worker, Kanda is a bit out of it so I'll be taking him home."

"Ah I guess you know Kanda tends to get a bit out of hand when he's drunk ne?" the smirk on Reaper's face only got wider. "Let me tell you something kid, Kanda gets a bit loose when he's intoxicated."

'_Like I didn't know that myself,'_ Allen glared at Reaper and then helped Kanda to his feet. That was it, they were leaving.

They exited the club and Reaper shook his head, chuckling. "I did say Kanda tends to be loose but only with his lips. The only time he's loose with his body is when he's with his lover. Man, I so envy that brat."

AKAKAKAKAKAK

Allen didn't even make it to the parking lot before Kanda pounced on him. Kanda pushed him against the nearest wall and began devouring his lips. Allen welcomed the aggressiveness as Kanda was usually shy about PDAs and would never willingly participate in any, so for him to be kissing him so deeply and in public, Allen didn't mind one bit. He easily took control of the kiss and flipped their positions so that Kanda had his back to the wall. A whine passed from Kanda's lips but he silenced him with a fierce kiss. He was still a bit pissed after meeting Reaper, knowing that the guy knew of Kanda's weakness.

So he would punish Kanda for it.

He pulled back from the kiss, smiling slightly as Kanda's lips trailed after his. "So eager," he pushed Kanda back against the wall, trapping hands above his head. "But I'm going to punish you."

Kanda looked up at him with a look of frustration on his face. "…why?"

At Kanda's voice Allen felt his pants tightened. It was too damn cute. "Because," Allen leaned forward, nipping and sucking against Kanda's collar bone. "You let someone flirt with you."

"…no I wasn't–" Kanda began but Allen sealed his protest with a fierce kiss.

Allen leaned in closer to Kanda, rubbing his hard on against his. He pulled back from the kiss, loving the way how Kanda's body squirmed below him.

"…Moyashi…" Kanda's moans were liked music to his ears.

"What is it, Kanda?" Allen's had a mile on is face.

Kanda tossed his head back in pleasure. Allen was rocking against him at a steady pace and it was making his mind fuzzy with want.

"…do…more…" he struggled to say.

Allen smirked, leaning closer to Kanda's right ear. "What do you want me to do?" His voice was a soft whisper and it made Kanda's body shiver. He particularly liked it when Kanda was drunk because he was more honest while intoxicated.

"Touch…me…" Kanda was panting. "…mor–…aaahhh…"

All coherent thoughts left Kanda's head when Allen's cupped him through his pants. Allen still had his other hand up, holding both Kanda's hands in place while he rubbed his clothed dick with his free hand. Kanda writhed and trembled in his hands.

Allen slipped his tongue inside Kanda's opened mouth, sucking on his tongue. He released Kanda's hands and reached up to his ponytail, releasing it from its confines. Kanda's hair fell around his face in a seductive way. It covered parts of his face from view. The sight was erotic.

"You're beautiful, Kanda," Allen took a few of the stands in his hands, placing a kiss at the end. "Simply beautiful."

Kanda's rosy cheeks darkened. His blush spread to his neck and ears.

"Ne, Kanda," Allen treaded his hand through Kanda's hair. "Get on your knees and suck me off."

If Kanda wasn't drunk he would have socked Allen one in his face but with the voice Allen used, one that held a promise of utmost pleasure if he complied, Kanda could help that he got on his knees before Allen. He unbuckled his pants and took out Allen's rock hard shaft. His eyes seemed to sparkle when they viewed the firm length before him. He licked his lips and stuck his tongue out, licking a long trail form the base to the tip. Pre-come oozed from the tip and he licked it up, loving the salty taste that lingered on his tongue.

Allen gripped his hair and urged his lips on. Kanda complied, hollowing his cheeks so that he gave Allen the utmost pleasure. He used his hands to pump the base while he sucked and then relaxed his throat so that he could take him deep into his throat. Allen's length was huge and it barely fit in his mouth but he widened it to his limit so that it could. The musky scent of Allen's arousal had him dripping wet in his pants and he wanted nothing more than to have the cock he was sucking off thrust deep into his body.

He moaned against the cock in his mouth, showing his eagerness.

"Nghhh…you're so eager Kanda…" Allen's breaths were in shallow pants. His grip on Kanda's hair tightened and he pulled his head back off his cock. There was an obvious whine from Kanda's lips and he smirked. "You want my cock in your mouth don't you?"

Saliva dribbled down the corners of Kanda's mouth and he nodded. His eyes hazed over with lust.

Instead of shoving his cock back into Kanda's mouth he pulled him up by his hair and crashed their lips together. He purred when he tasted himself on Kanda's tongue.

"Don't worry, I'll take care really good care of you," Allen lead them towards where he parked and pushed Kanda against the closed door. He reached down and slowly stroked Kanda through his pants. "Just relax."

While his right hand busied itself with Kanda's cock his left hand reached into his pocket to take out his car keys. He quickly found them and opened the front door.

Kanda gave a surprised yelp when Allen pulled him forward only to push him inside the car. He landed on the passenger side and Allen adjusted the seat so that it leaned back. Allen got in, locking the door behind him.

"Now to start the fun," he licked his lips and proceeded to undress Kanda, slipping out of his jeans and shirt until he was fully bare and on his back. Kanda's pale skin stood out in the dark and he leaned forward to mark it. He slipped one of Kanda's perky nipples between his teeth, biting and sucking on the nub.

"Aaahhh…Nghhh…" Kanda's sweet pants were making his already hard cock, harder. "Haaahhhh…Moya…shiii…."

An amused look crossed Allen's face and he smirked, reaching beside him to take out the lube he kept in the glove compartment. He opened the tube, slicking up his three fingers and then slipping one inside Kanda's tight hole.

Kanda's body tensed and he let out a guttural moan when he felt Allen's finger entered his body. The digit pushed past the tight ring of his anus; pushing in as far as it could go. Soon Allen added a second and a third, using them to finger fuck Kanda fast and fast. Kanda jerked and his stiff cock bobbed against his stomach. He almost screamed out when Allen's finger brushed against that little bundle of nerves inside his body.

"Gyaahhh…" Kanda closed his eyes tight.

Allen smiled and removed his fingers. Kanda let out a displeased groan when he did but that was short lived as Allen got him up on all fours and entered him hard from behind.

"Haaaaahhhh!" Kanda arched his back in pleasure as the thick length ventured deep into his body. He panted, trying to catch his breath. But Allen didn't give him time to. He pulled back and pushed in hard, hitting Kanda's prostate dead on. "Aaaaahhh….haaaahhh…"

Kanda's legs trembled while Allen fucked him. His body was weak to the pleasure and it fuzzed up his brain. He cried out, moaning and groaning incoherent words of praise to Allen, begging his to fuck him even harder.

"Fuck…yeah…like that! Aaaahhh! Oh fuck! Harder….nghhh…harder…!" the words that spilled from Kanda's lips were a jumbled mess.

Allen complied with his lover's wishes. He raised Kanda's right leg, hooking it around his waist. "You feel so fucking good, Kanda. God, you're so fucking tight."

His grip on Kanda's hip tightened and he brought him back on his shaft, over and over again. He pulled out, leaving the tip inside and thrust back in with such a force Kanda spasm. The pace continued at a steady rhythm, alternating between hard and fast, leisurely and deep. Kanda's mind was in a mess from the sensations and he craved more. He needed _more_.

Allen wasn't one to disappoint. He gave Kanda exactly what he wanted, practically fucking him into the car seat. Kanda's neglected cock bobbed between his legs and Allen reached down, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. The sticky pre-come that leaked out acted as some sort of lubricant as he pumped him. It made a low squishy sound that ricocheted in the car. He leaned down and nipped against Kanda's neck and shoulder, licking up his salty sweat that oozed from his pores.

Kanda closed his eyes tight, relishing in the feeling of Allen's cock, hands and tongue. He could feel himself sobering up but even that didn't douse his desire for Allen. Or the craving he had for his release. His nails dug into the cushion and he clawed at it. The pleasure was overwhelming. It was attempting to drive him mad.

"Gyaaahhh…!" dark eyes opened wide when Allen suddenly pulled him up. He arched his back with a deep moan after Allen dropped him to straddle his lap backwards. Allen's cock was so deep in his body he swore it was poking his stomach. But the assault didn't stop there; Allen pulled him up only to drop him down back on his firm shaft. He repeated the process, making Kanda see stars. "Ngghhhh…oh fuck…aaahhhh so fucking good….haaahhhh….!"

Saliva dribbled from Kanda's lips and his eyes were half lidded, hazy with lust. He braced him self on the steering wheel, bouncing away on Allen like a wanton slut. Allen reached between his legs to grip his cock once more, trailing his other hand to a random nipple, tweaking the nub in his grasp. He was _so _fucking close. They both were and such could be seen by their unpredictable jerky movements.

Allen's thrusts sped up. He pounded into Kanda hard and at a speed that had the car jerking and bouncing with every plunge he made. His thrust were driven with a deep force so strong Kanda's body felt as if it would break apart.

"…aaaaahhhh…so close….gon...na…come…haaaahhhh…" Kanda could feel the telltale sign of his orgasm spiraling in his abdomen. His body tensed and spasm when Allen hit his prostrate once more. He was so close. Just a bit more and he would come.

It was the same for Allen. He could feel his stomach muscle tightening but he wanted to prolong it. The pleasure was too good to let got of yet. He wanted to drown Kanda and himself in it.

But Kanda wouldn't hold out for long. With a shrilly scream he exploded in Allen's hand. His passage tightened around Allen and he gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

When Allen felt that warm passage tighten around him he lost it. He couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore. The vice grip Kanda's asshole had on him brought him to his climax. He emptied his seeds inside Kanda's ass, filling the passage with his essence.

Their heavy breathing echoed in the car as the tried to catch their breaths. Allen lay back on his seat and Kanda leaned on him. Their bodies slicked with sweat.

"That was fucking awesome," Allen's heart was beating a mile a minute, but it was slowly calming down. "Sex with you is always the best."

Kanda was no longer as drunk as he was before. His face was still flushed but that was due to what Allen just said. He kept quiet, not trusting his voice after how vocal he was a while ago.

Allen smiled when he saw how red Kanda's neck was. "Kanda, I love you."

The blush on Kanda's cheeks darkened. He couldn't believe someone his age was being affected by something someone younger than him said. It made him feel a bit insecure. Thinking that he was dependent on what Allen said.

"I'm sorry I kinda ruined our date," Allen continued in a low tone. He raised Kanda's hips and pulled out of him. There was an audible pop when he did. "I always seemed to be ruled by my dick whenever you're around…"

Kanda grunted when Allen pulled out. He could feel the semen dripping out his ass and down his leg. It along with that sound had his blush darkened, making him more embarrassed. He turned away for Allen, hiding his face between his knees.

"Look at me, Kanda," Allen tried to get Kanda to look at him but to no avail.

"No you freaking asshole, leave me the hell alone!" Kanda didn't mean to sound so harsh but he was just embarrassed and when he was he tended to be defensive.

Allen knew that. So he did what he always did when Kanda got that way. He pulled Kanda in his arms, adjusting him in his lap as if he was cradling a baby. Kanda didn't pull away from the embrace. Instead he rested his head on Allen's shoulder. His cheeks were blood red and his hair partially covered his face.

A smile crossed Allen's lips and he combed through Kanda's messy hair. His lover had too much pride and got embarrassed easily. He was irritated by their age differences, which was why he didn't like to depend on him much. Also he was quick tempered, harsh, cold hearted, foul mouthed and tended to mask his emotions. But even with all those bad qualities, Allen couldn't help but love Kanda all that more.

Allen wanted to be the person Kanda could depend on. He wouldn't let their age become an obstacle and he wouldn't stop until Kanda saw that. He hugged his one true love closer to him, whispering those words that would never get old.

"I love you, Yuu."

Kanda closed his eyes despite himself, falling into a light slumber.

AKAKAKAKAKAK

**The End**

A/N: damn, I don't like the ending…I'm gonna work on it some more until I'm satisfied. But guy's I hoped you liked it though. I might or might not change the ending…but maybe I shouldn't. R&R and let me know~!

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
